The Makuta of Rebellion
Chapter 1 Nebov, a Makuta, lingered into Antroz's cavern. He and the other Makuta who had been sent to Karda Nui had all been summoned by their leader. Nebov was the last to arrive, and Antroz cast him a wary eye. "Now that you have all arrived, I wish to inform you of Mutran's latest weapon. He calls it a Tridax Pod, and it contains Shadow Leeches," Antroz reached into an orange vat and pulled out a long, glowing leech. Antroz motioned to Mutran. The Makuta seemingly pulled an Av-Matoran out of nothing. "No! No! Please!" the Matoran pleaded. Mutran held the squirming creature down while Antroz applied the leech to his skin. The Matoran screeched, as he suddenly transformed. His hands became claws, and wings grew from his shoulders. "No! No! Wait... yes... I am Vican, servant of the Makuta!" the Matoran shouted after his armor had blackened. "As you can see, the light has been drained out of him, making him a Matoran of Shadow," Mutran proudly announced. Nebov was disgusted, and upon hearing that the Makuta would be forced to use the Pods, he slipped out. He winced at the thought of torturing Matoran. He wore a Mask of Energy copying, which allowed him to copy the light from his opponents and turn it into energy. He had now gone rogue, and was now the Makuta of Rebellion. Chapter 2 Not long after this, Nebov transformed his form into that of an Av-Matoran, modeling it after Vican. He entered into an Av-Matoran hut, and was shocked by a Matoran who appearred in the doorway. "Who are you?" he asked. His armor was bright and icy, and he held two huge blades. "Um... Vecaf..." Nebov lied quickly. "Okay. Hi! The name's Solek," Solek extended his hand after dropping his blade. About a week later, Nebov had joined Solek and other Matoran with six Toa in a small hut while the Makuta bombed the village. There was a brilliant light, and even with them closed, Nebov's eyes hurt. Being a Makuta, the light caused him to go into a coma. Chapter 3 Nebov woke up to the horrific laugh of Mutran. "Good little Av-Matoran. Stay there while I get your Shadow leech," Mutran ordered while he walked away. Nebov altered his form into an intengable one and slipped out of the bars. He slithered overed the ground until he exited the cavern. He returned to his Makuta form and took a step... over the edge of the stalactite. He fell until he landed on rock. "What is this? Is one of my Makuta laying down on the job?" Nebov lifted his head to see a horrific sight that drove fear straight through his chest. The huge figure wore a dreadful mask, was clad in crimson armor, held a huge shield, and weilded a dreadful sword. Nebov gulped. "Teri...Teri... Teridax?" Nebov asked. The figure scolded him. "I am Icarax! Master of the Makuta! You will do what I say!" Icarax shouted. Nebov stood confidently and smirked at his fellow Makuta. "Icarax? You mean that fool who claimed he was stronger than the mighty Teridax? Is it not his plan who we follow now, and not yours?" "Well... maybe... but I have a new plan. It is foolish to allow the Toa to succeed, even if it will grant the Makuta amazing strengths. His plan is an outrage!" Icarax shouted. Nebov chuckled and insulted Icarax. "Rahi! You fool Nebov! If you think that I am wrong, then let's just see about that," Icarax raised his weapons and charged at Nebov, signaling a challenge between two amazingly powerful beings. Chapter 4 Icarax charged, swinging his sword. Nebov transformed his right hand into a huge shield, and blocked Icarax's blow. He then retalliated with lightning. Icarax didn't flinch, and instead came back with more furious rage. Nebov tried to get a blow in with his ax, but Icarax evaded it. "You cannot win Nebov," Icarax told him as their swords clashed. "I think differently, scum," Nebov replied. Icarax became like a ghost and moved through his opponent. "And now for your downfall!" Icarax became tangeble again, firing a blast of energy at Nebov. When it hit, it increased his gravity, sending him plummeting into the swamp below. Chapter 5 Nebov crashed into the mud below. He stood, surveying his surrondings. Out of nowhere came a portal, which let out a huge black and white armored figure. It held a huge triple-bladed weapon and titanic claws took the place of hands. A Toa of Water flew up to it, and they spoke in a tone that Nebov couldn't hear. A ghostly figured lingered behind them. Nebov muttered "Krika" as the figure moved closer to the two. The huge being from the portal easily defeated the Makuta, and he retracted back into the swamps. Nebov drew away from him, realizing he was a threat. He heard the name "Takanuva" and "Gali" umong the words spoken as he exited their vacinity. Something struck Nebov on the head, and he was sent into a deep sleep. Chapter 6 Nebov woke up in his Matoran form on a large, red craft. "Are you alright Vecaf? You've been asleep for some time," Solek told him, lifting him up. Solek was one of the many Matoran on the craft, and driving it was a green toa. "I am fine. Thank you, friend," Nebov told Solek. Indeed, this was not a lie. In the short time that they had none each other, Solek and Vecaf had grown close, becoming friends. Nebov almost laughed in uproar at the thought of Antroz or Icarax making friends with a Matoran. Nebov looked around, and saw a deadly lightning storm tearing the area up around the craft and two others. He witnessed in horror as Mutran was consumed by it. If he hadn't been rescued by Solek, he would have suffered the same fate. The craft approached the portal that would take them away. New adventures await me now, ''thought Nebov. ''And then... ''a bolt of lightning struck Nebov, incenerating him. As he was destroyed, he whispered to Solek, "I am sorry. I am a Makuta." Solek didn't care. He had made a friend who hadn't teased his love of the Toa Nuva. But now, his friend was gone. "Be strong, Solek," Kirop told the Matoran, approaching him. "We have new things to see, and new tales to chronicle." '''THE END' Trivia *This story begins mere days after the time that the Makuta Phantoka and Mistika arrived at Karda Nui, and before the latter went into The Swamp of Secrets. *The Mask of Energy Copying is know as the Manton. *Nebov's Matoran name, Vecaf, is similar to Decaf, a type of coffee. Note *Please note, I am unregistered and I am asking that no one edits this story. I will try to update this article often. *Feel free to use Nebov in your stories. Just make sure to update his page to say that he is in yours Characters *Antroz *Mutran *Krika *Other Makuta of Karda Nui (Mentioned) *Nebov *The Toa Nuva *Multiple Av-Matoran *Solek *Icarax *Kirop Category:Stories